Cao Pi
Cao Pi is one of the new characters from Dynasty Warriors 5. He has appeared as a generic in the games since Dynasty Warriors 2 and has an active role in his wife's Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends. He is Cao Cao's son and Zhenji's husband. He becomes the first emperor of Wei and is known for possibly forcing Emperor Xian to abdicate his throne. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old and his height is 182 cm (about half an inch below 6'). His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has a character image song titled Silent Phoenix. He placed fifth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Cao Pi first desires to prove himself as a worthy heir to his father. He accompanies the campaign against Yuan Shao and proves his strength to Zhen Ji. She accepts him and chooses to follow him hence forth. Cao Pi continues to follow his father's campaign at Chi Bi and is disappointed by his father's lack of vision. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi takes command over the kingdom of Wei. He tests Shu's might at Jie Ting and deems them weakened enough to invade their lands. With their force defeated, he sets his sights on Wu. Sun Quan makes a preemptive strike at He Fei Castle. Undeterred, he realizes he has his own ambition and succeeds in uniting the land under Wei. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends pairs him with Sima Yi and Xu Huang. The trio work together to punish the traitor, Meng Da, at Xin Castle. He has stationed himself within the castle's walls and doesn't budge from his position. His followers, however, were pressured into the battle and submit to Cao Pi upon their defeat. When the castle's defenders realize the situation, they eventually open the castle gates and allow the trio to deal judgment. After the battle's conclusion, Cao Pi grows irritated by Shu's interruptions and threatens to exterminate them as well. During the sixth title, Cao Pi is entrusted with Han Zhong in Cao Cao and Sima Yi's stories. His father leaves the area in his care after conquering it, though Cao Pi bluntly counters that it would be easy to crush the weakened Liu Bei. On Cao Cao's behest, however, Cao Pi restrains himself and continues to rule over Han Zhong. For this story, he survives to eventually take over the throne. During Sima Yi's storyline, he appears as reinforcements for the strategist's suppression of the area. After a few biting greetings, Cao Pi expresses his desire to have Sima Yi continue working for his own ambitious future. When Sima Yi betrays his father at Xu Chang, Cao Pi arrives as late aid for the main keep. He may either die in battle or be ignored entirely at this point. He also reinforces Cao Cao at He Fei Castle during Wu's story modes. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, Cao Pi begins his story by leading follow-up campaigns for his father's conquests. He leads the downfall of Lu Bu's army at Xia Pi and captures a wild Red Hare for Wei. Since he didn't participate in the battle at Guan Du, Cao Pi commands the secondary campaign in his father's place to end Yuan Shao once and for all. After Liu Bei seizes Jing, he helps Cao Ren's defense against Guan Yu at Fan Castle. His father dies of illness shortly after. Following his father's last request to him, Cao Pi decides to make a land in his own image. Accompanying him is Sima Yi, who also secretly desires to realize his own ambition. Cao Pi starts his conquest by getting rid of Wu at Shi Ting and unites the land by defeating Liu Bei at Wu Zhang Plains. Earning his seat as the undisputed ruler of the land, Sima Yi betrays him and claims Xu Chang. Along with his upstart, the strategist also convinces the remnants of Shu (Yue Ying, Ma Chao and Wei Yan) and Wu (Lu Xun, Ling Tong, and Zhou Tai) to join him. Unimpressed and expecting the betrayal himself, Cao Pi confronts the strategist with his siblings to see which one of them is truly worthy to rule the land. Their contest ends with Cao Pi victorious and Sima Yi captured. His prisoner is spared as Cao Pi wants the strategist to continue working for his vision; Sima Yi acts offended but is grateful for the mercy. Dynasty Warriors 7 introduces Cao Pi at Guan Du as he leads Cao Cao's men into battle. He performs magnificently in his duties and, with Xu You and Jia Xu's help, burns Wuchao to the ground. As the supply line is engulfed in flames, Cao Pi corners a frightened Zhang He to make his choice: disappear with the ashes of the Yuan family or spark a new allegiance under his family. His demands are enough to convince the general to defect during the turnabout of the battle. When he defeats Zhen Ji a second time, she bitterly refuses to return to her husband in defeat and asks Cao Pi to take her life. He therefore counters her proposal as an invitation to live and die with him, which surprises yet charms her to accept. In Wei's version of Guan Du, he successfully captures Yuan Shao and orders the belligerent man to be taken away. Shu's version merely has him act as one of the generals attacking the area. Cao Pi helps his father's escape from Chi Bi, but he otherwise contributes little to his father's campaigns. He proudly accepts his right to the throne after his father passes away. During Wu's Story Mode, Wu and Shu rebuild their ties and Sun Quan seeks to conquer Wei at Dongkou. Cao Pi opposes him in a bid to claim Wu and suffers a humiliating defeat. Spared by Sun Quan, he begrudgingly licks his wounds back at Wei. He is mentioned in passing to have died during Jin's Story Mode and the throne is passed on to his short-lived heir. His first Legendary Mode sets him up to battle many famous warriors to show Zhen Ji his worth to marry her. In his other Legendary Mode stages, Cao Pi successfully conquers the other two kingdoms and unifies the land under his rule. Warriors Orochi Following his father's supposed death, Cao Pi abruptly becomes Wei's ruler in Warriors Orochi. He had formed an alliance with the snake demon, Orochi and is often seen doing his lord's dirty work in other story scenarios. In Wei's story, he is actually feigning loyalty while biding his time to build forces for a revolt. Da Ji suspects him and sends Mitsunari to observe him. The two men eventually share the same mindset and they defect together. When their forces face overwhelming odds at Yamazaki, Cao Cao and Dian Wei arrive to save them. Though his father returns, Cao Pi continues to lead Wei in a final confrontation with Orochi. During their victory banquet, it's implied that he will make his own vision separate from his father. In Wei's story in Warriors Orochi 2, Cao Pi is loyally serving his father once more. While his father leaves to journey through the land, he is responsible for defending the main camp. Seeing Sun Jian ignore the land's new warfare, he also leads an attack on Wu to spur them into action. At Komaki-Nagakute, he struggles to withstand Kiyomori's assault and is reinforced by his father's army. They work together in an attempt to end a weakened Orochi. His dream stage teams him up with Guan Ping and Gracia. The trio is challenged to prove their worth to their fathers. Cao Pi's challenge is to personally defeat Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Zhang Liao, and Cao Ren in combat before facing his father. As a member of Wei's vanguard, Cao Pi led his forces to subjugate Wu and the serpent army forces throughout the dimensional realm. In the original timeline, he and Sima Yi once had Da Ji surrounded at Tong Gate. When Da Ji escaped their clutches, Cao Pi's army then stationed themselves at Hulao Gate to oppose Hydra. Without the necessary firepower to defeat the beast, however, the defenders soon lost their lives. The coalition from the future prevent his demise by gaining Shuten Dōji's allegiance and the proper weaponry. As a member of the coalition, he later reinforces Lu Xun at Hefei. Character Information Personality Cao Pi is a son who closely follows his father's expectations. He is usually the only character who Cao Cao addresses by their style name in the overseas script. Unlike his father, he speaks in a bitter tone and is more condescending. Though a loyal and respectful son, he is also determined to surpass his father's image and realize his own dreams. To this end, he remains apathetic to the other two kingdoms and is unimpressed by their final efforts to oppose him. He shares an affinity with Sima Yi as their combined efforts soundly unite Wei's army after his father's death. At the same time, however, he loosely trusts the strategist's loyalty. Any gentleness or caring feelings he has is usually reserved for his wife, whom he was instantly entranced with upon their first meeting. Though he boldly declares that he fights only for himself, he privately confides that his feats are dedicated to her in her scenario. He fondly calls her "Zhen" in Asian titles, a name which carries over into English. He additionally calls her "My Sweet" or "My Beloved" in English titles. During the Warriors Orochi series, he has special praise for Pang Tong, Nu Wa, Mitsunari, Nagamasa, and Kotarō. Cao Pi shares a mixed relationship with Lu Xun in the newest title, as the young Wu general is barely able to trust him. Character Symbolism The particular character (奏) used for the original names of Cao Pi's third, fourth, and first set of swords in Dynasty Warriors 6 may refer to one of two meanings. The common translation is someone playing music, meaning he is performing a type of "sword dance" with his attacks in battle. Cao Pi's "performances" are rather grim in nature based on the full name of the weapon. His third and Standard swords are aimed to be purely destructive; Cao Pi's fourth and Skill weapons target on silencing all other sounds while his Strength blade is focused on pure vehemence. To add insult to injury, a secondary meaning of the character implies that his acts should be celebrated and admired as he rises to his seat of royalty. In Dynasty Warriors 5 and the Warriors Orochi series, the idea of music being played during battle might be additionally linked to his wife's weapon. As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Great Generals" just like his father. His weapons in Special follow a divine naming theme similar to the one given to his father in the series. At the same time, they follow the idea that he can surpass Cao Cao. He can control all men (Skill), brandish the earth (Strength), or transcend the heavens (Standard). Having power over the three essential components of the universe (heaven, earth, and people) is an impressive feat achieved only by beings of a higher power. Cao Pi's original outfit for Dynasty Warriors 7 is a Japanese school uniform for males. The colorful strips of cloth he wears around his chest and arm is similar to the ones worn by president of the student council found within the Japanese education system. A president is a student elected by their classmates or may be inaugurated due to their close ties to the student council. Once elected, they give an acceptance speech and wear these bands to signify their status as president. Within the student council, presidents have the highest rank and is the one who manages internal affairs regarding the student body. Presidents make the final decisions for student organized activities and nothing can be permitted to pass without their authority. Dian Lun (典論), his personal item in Warriors Orochi, is a compilation of Cao Pi's theories and written literature kept in five scrolls. His preferences for ancient literature is consistent throughout the work, claiming that the path to true prosperity may be achieved by studying and learning from the past. At the same time, he seemed frustrated by the unforgiving vicissitudes of time. The literary text implied that the then culturally accepted answers for death and dying weren't satisfactory enough to answer his thoughts about it. His fourth ranked swords in Warriors Orochi 3 are named Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, the names of a legendary married couple and their eponymous swords. Gan Jiang was Mo Ye's husband and was known as a famed swordsmith. There are several variations of their story, but Gan Jiang is often asked by a king to create a sword worthy for him. According to the Wuyue Chunqiu, Gan Jiang crafted the blade using the finest metals and lumber which he personally left his home to gather. As he created the blade, he ran out of resources to heat his furnace. As her husband lamented, Mo Ye cut off her nails and hair, threw them into the furnace, and used 300 children to pump the bellows for the flames. Other tales may instead say that she threw herself into the furnace, used the couple's hair and nails and powered the bellows herself, or that the couple prayed to the gods to magically craft the sword. When the smith had finished his work, two swords were made. The yang sword was named Ganjiang and the yin sword was named Moye. He presented only Moye to King Helu and kept Ganjiang for himself. When the king's retainer, Chun Qiu, presented the Moye sword to his liege, the sword fell out from its sheath. Chun Qiu interpreted the event as an ill omen foretelling that the king would become a conqueror of men but would be forever forgotten by his people. After careful consideration, King Helu ultimately rejected the Moye sword. Another variation of the event appears in the Sōushénjì which instead has the King of Chu commence the order. This version remarks that the king was instead outraged for only receiving one sword and had Gan Jiang executed. Gan Jiang's son later sought to avenge him using the Ganjiang sword, but he was found by an assassin. After hearing his story, the assassin sought to avenge the boy in his stead and died after he decapitated the son, the king, and himself. The Ganjiang and Moye swords continue to appear in literature as legendary weapons. One of Huang Tianhua's divine weapons in Fengshen Yanyi is the Moye sword. Voice Actors * Kim Strauss - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi (English) * Doug Erholtz - Dynasty Warriors 6~7, Warriors Orochi 2 (English) * Sin Yong Woo - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Hironobu Tanaka - Dynasty Warriors 4 (Japanese) * Nobutoshi Canna - Dynasty Warriors 5~7, Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Cao Pi/Quotes *"Wait and see, Father. I shall show you what true greatness is." *"My empire has been embarrassed by this pathetic kingdom for too long. Father, at last I have a chance to prove myself to you." *"Today will herald the end of Shu. There's no need for trickery. Crush and salt the earth with their bones." *"So, I have surpassed Father. The day when I ascend to the heavens must be drawing near." *"Have the proud officers of Wu sunk to this?" :"I know when I'm beaten. Take my head and feed it to your snake!" :"I have no use for your filthy head." :"I don't need pity from Orochi's worms." :"And I have none to give to scum like you. If you do not have the sense to think of the future, then I will end your life now." ::~~Huang Gai and Cao Pi; Warriors Orochi *"If we cannot accomplish anything in this world while we are here, is that not a wretched feeling?" :"I was also thinking the same thing, but if this world is not to our liking, we might as well change it." :"You are right. Between the two of us, I am sure we can put everything in place." ::~~Mitsunari and Cao Pi; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Sends out a single ice orb which later explodes. Can be also activated with his C2, C4, C5, and C6 by pressing after the charge attack is finished. : , : A hit in the air with an upward slash. : , , : Takes his two swords apart and slashes with them followed by a final dizzying slash. : , , , ( , , ): A horizontal slash. : , , , , : Slams his weapon into the ground causing a blue energy burst that hits people into the air. : , , , , , : A horizontal slash. : , , , , , , , , , : Sends out a shadow orb, which will instantly kill peons and deal extra damage to officers. Takes up all of his musou bar. : : Takes apart his swords and slashes with them, finishing with a final spinning slash. His true musou has him he slash three times with white dust spreading on the last attack. : , : Jump, then slash. : , ( , , , ): Jump, then sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air, for continuous aerial hits. Horse Moveset : : Cao Pi leans to each side, and swipes with his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : , , , , ,R1: Stands still and summons a rain of bolts to hit nearby foes. :R1 (counter): Disconnects both blades and slashes with both of them in a single lunge. Dynasty Warriors 6 In the original release, he shares his moveset with Sun Quan and Yuan Shao. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Sword for more details. The following lists his attacks in Special. Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): cuts his sword in a circular motion as he spins three times and spins into a thrust forward. While stationary, he performs a diagonal cut to the left and returns his sword along the same path for an overhead slash. Cao Pi bends his upper body backward to spin a horizontal slash to his front. He leans forward for a spiraling slash to his front. He then stands upright and rapidly twirls his sword around him as he takes six decisive steps forward. : string (Renbu ∞): crouches for a diagonal slash and sends an airwave forward. Follows with a jumping flip kick in the air. Lands and slices another airwave forward. He then poses for a shockwave to clear foes away from him. : (held): a spinning 360 slash. Additionally hurls an airwave forward on higher Renbu levels. : : Series of swings based on Renbu level. He finishes by performing three quick diagonal cuts forward, each slicing with an airwave sent forward. Stands upright for a pose, emitting a shockwave. : , : downwards swipe. : , : hovers for a moment before plunging his sword into the ground. Impact erupts soil to additionally damage foes in front of him. :Dashing : wide slash to his right, ending with Cao Pi quickly upright. :Dashing : drags blade low near the ground and raises his blade for a diagonal cut. Hurls an airwave in front of him. :Grapple attack : a high horizontal slash. If it connects, he slices his foe's necks and traps them along the length of his sword. He maneuvers himself behind his opponent and lifts his sword arm upward, slicing his foe's neck. They topple onto the ground behind him. :Grapple attack : a slow crouching diagonal slash. If it connects, the slash lifts his foe into the air. While staying on the ground, Cao Pi stabs his aerial foe several times. His stabs juggles them in the air before he performs a harsh swing to send them crashing back to the ground. :Deadlock attack: rotates himself around foe as he slices them to their feet. As his foe lays on the ground, he stabs his sword once into their abdomen, creating a shockwave to clear additional foes around him. :Special Attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Cao Pi's version may be upgraded to include an ice element. Horse Moveset : string: series of slashes to his right. Amount of slashes depends on Renbu level. : : two quick slashes to his right. : : faster version of string followed by . Dynasty Warriors 7 Cao Pi is affiliated with twin swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Sends a wave of ice forward. :Sprouting Ice: : Slams the point of one of his swords into the ground to summon a shard of ice to impale those in front of him. He uses his other sword to break away the ice. :Hailstorm: R1 + : Conjures several clusters of ice above and around him and spins his swords to send the ice clusters outward in a shockwave to strike enemies in range. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : A horizontal slash followed by a vertical slash, which launches enemies. : , , : A flurry of slashes in front of him that inflicts multiple hits. : , , , : A lunging slash that knocks back enemies. : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , : *'R1': Sends forth an ice projectile and lunges forward to do a quick strike. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 5, he wields a double edge sword, which he can separate as he pleases. Cao Pi is a very versatile fighter, his attacks with his blade are often mixed with various forms of magical attack such as exploding orbs. As such, he is an easy character to play as and is good for beginners. His fighting style changes to a sword moveset in Dynasty Warriors, but he gains a unique moveset in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special that follows a long blade moveset. Cao Pi's fighting style focuses on mainly swinging his sword in long versatile circles to clear away many waves of enemies that try to surround him, yet his attack is balanced enough that he can take on most generals with relative ease, making him a very useful character for beginners. Warriors Orochi He Follows the same fighting style as he does in Dynasty Warriors 5, though his orbs now explode with ice as their power as well. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Chaos *Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains (Wei) *Location: Central platform of the Arbalest unit. *Requirements: After Zhuge Liang passes away, destroy each Arbalest with Cao Ren still alive. Strategy: It's better to increase Cao Pi stats first and increase his inventory slots to hold four. Having an Orb and a strong bodyguard will be helpful. To increase the chances of success, you should first head up and defeat Wei Yan. Defeating him will make his sub-officers retreat and will reduce the chances of the enemy capturing your main camp. Then take the enemy checkpoint they use as supply line. Wait until the notice an enemy ambush unit has appeared then head up to the hill where the arbalest units are located. Defeat them, their position is in a square formation. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors 6 Special Historical Information Personal Info Cao Pi was Cao Cao's third son, the eldest son born from one of his father's favorite concubines, Lady Bian. He was the older biological brother to Cao Zhang, Cao Zhi, and Cao Xiong. According to the Book of Jin, he was born in the same area as his father's homeland, Pei Commandery, Qiao Country (modern day Bozhou, Anhui). Given the somewhat loose nature of the record, however, this has been stipulated to be a probable fabrication. Book of Wei stated he showed intellectual promise since his childhood as he divulged himself into his studies. By the time he was eight years old, Cao Pi was also a talented fencer and was capable with mounted archery. Later on in his life, his favorite drink was supposedly grape wine. His praise for the liquid is listed in the Yuwu Jianshu, in which he favored the unique richness and sweetness over other local fruits in lengthy detail. Throughout his life, Cao Pi was a rather academic man and often retreated to reading or debating in his free time. He expressed an interest in the Zhuzhi Baijia and chose to confide with nearby intellectuals on a regular basis. Allegedly, there were four individuals whom he thought as his closest friends and confidants: Sima Yi, Chen Qun, Wu Zhi and Zhu Shuo (listed in Western Jin's Shiyu and Book of Jin). Another one of his famous friends was Xiahou Shang, a nephew of Cao Cao and Xiahou Yuan. Unlike the previously mentioned individuals, they knew one another before Cao Pi ascended the throne. Their friendship became ill fated when Cao Pi ordered the death of Xiahou Shang's beloved concubine at the request of his friend's wife. Cao Pi would regret his actions and avoided seeing Xiahou Shang to repress ill will between them. When Xiahou Shang passed away to illness shortly thereafter, Cao Pi was mournfully by his side. Like his father, Cao Pi was a poet. However, his approach to the poetic medium was a severe contrast to his father or Cao Zhi. He doesn't emphasize the decorative or heroic prose as much as his younger brother or father. Several of his compositions hint that he was unattached to Confucianism and he was a natural skeptic. He denounced the existence of immortals and questioned the morality of ancient traditions. The poem dedicated to his father's passing expresses a tone of remorse, but it also criticizes the purpose of digging a grave for a lifeless corpse. It is thought that Cao Pi's overall level-headed and pessimistic nature lead to his unpopular reputation, both in literature and -eventually- politics. In spite of whatever reaction his poetry invoked, his Yangehang is considered the first poem with seven syllables per line, and it is a rousing piece entailing a husband lost to war. The same composition is also said to be dedicated to the people of the Yan during the Warring States Period of Chinese history, thus making the title roughly translated as "Ballad of Yan". In the Shipin, he is praised as one of the poetic "Three Caos", along with his father and Cao Zhi. He is praised as being artful yet direct with his words, offering an eccentric "flavor" than his relatives. When not composing poetry, Cao Pi wrote analytical compositions and other essays for Wei. He has been credited to have been the author to the compiled novel, Lieyizhuan, but recent research draws the centuries year old claims into question. While the chain of internal rebellions marked disdain for his ideas, Cao Pi led a relatively peaceful reign. His country did not experience any major revolts, making it a sparse moment of rough stability during Wei's time. Even so, the historian Chen Shou commented that, while Cao Pi was of uncommon character, he was also a ruler who ultimately refused to work together with politicians and other rulers of the state. Researchers are currently questioning the neutrality of certain records regarding Cao Pi and his reign, since many are quick to denote him due to his unpopular reputation. As of late, there is a growing speculation that many -not all- of the negative events tied to him are either circumstantial or deliberately made after the fact to further distort his image. Cao Pi had sixteen royal consorts (seventeen if counting a dubious legendary one) and sired ten sons and one daughter. Early Career When Cao Pi was eleven years old, he was enrolled into Cao Cao's army. Approximately at the time of his enrollment, his older brothers, Cao Ang and Cao Shuo, had already perished. Lady Liu (the mother of Cao Cao's eldest sons) had passed away at a young age and Lady Ding (Cao Cao's actual wife) refused to return to her husband. With these losses, Cao Cao gradually recognized Cao Pi to be his eldest child. His decision came as a reluctant one since he originally refused to adopt any of his other children into his family line. By 197, Cao Pi was considered the next legitimate heir for his father. According to the Book of Wei, Cao Pi was appointed to official duty but had no participation in his father's campaigns. Four years later, he was appointed the titles Fifth Official Commander of the Palace Guards and Assistant Chancellor. Little is recorded of his time in office so it's presumed his service was mainly uneventful. According to Record of the Three Kingdoms Cao Pi at this time paid a visit to Zhu Jianping, a well versed practitioner of Xiangshu, or a type of divination method for reading a person's future. Cao Pi was among thirty or so onlookers at the fortune teller's stall. When Zhu Jianping read his fortune, he said, "You are fated to live eighty years. When you are forty, you will experience a small misfortune that might jeopardize your longevity. I hope that you overcome this minor setback and live your life to its fullest." Apparently the divination was made based on the lines of Cao Pi's palm. In 217, Cao Pi was officially deemed a crowned prince by his father. Many believe that there was growing attribution for the succession between him and Cao Zhi, but the legitimate nature of these claims are under speculation. Before his father's death in 220, he was married to Lady Zhen. Cao Pi had apparently favored her long before their official marriage date, since their first child was born shortly after their first meeting. It is highly likely that Lady Zhen's son was not actually Cao Pi's, since she isn't historically mentioned to have met Cao Pi personally until their wedding date. Her activities following her capture in 204 mainly state that she was taken prisoner and nothing more. Since records state she was with child shortly after their marriage, it is therefore more likely that their only offspring together was Princess Dongxiang. Emperor of Wei Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery DW5 Cao Pi Artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Caopi-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render DW5_Cao_Pi_Alternate_Outfit.png|Alternate outfit Image:Cao Pi Dynasty Warriors 6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Caopi-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render 011 Cao Pi.png|Strikeforce 2 artwork Image:Caopi-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Caopi-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render CaoPi-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Original downloadable costume Caopi-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Second original downloadable costume Image:Caopi-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms 12 portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters